Varamyr Fivedicks
by George R.R. Fartin
Summary: This recalls a very explicit event that could have happened to Varamyr Sixskins (Varamyr Fiveskins at this point).


Varamyr Fivedicks

_**[Note: I tried my best to emulate the writing style of George R.R. Martin (obviously I know I'm not "as good"). At this point in Varamyr's life, he only has control over five animals, rendering him the name Varamyr Fiveskins, as oppose to Varamyr Sixskins. I tried my best to make this story accurate to something that "could" have occurred in the past, before the events of "A Game of Thrones". If you notice a portion of the story that could not have occurred, then I would suggest that you message me and give proof to what you claim to be incorrect.]**_

"_Lord _Varamyr, you stand accused of forcibly raping my sisters." The villager scowled at Varamyr, shaking his poorly constructed spear.

"You wound me sir" Varamyr mocked, having no intention of moving from his throne, "the way I see it, they came willingly with legs spread wide." Varamyr shot a sly, but sharp smile his way as the villager tightened his jaw, "Your name?"

"It's the last name you'll ever know." the villager gripped his spear, ready to throw at Varamyr, "Yorielle", the spear left his hand.

Varamyr closed his two eyes and opened his third. Taking control of One Eye, he leapt into the air and clenched his jaw around the poorly-made bronze spear right before it hit Varamyr through the face.

Varamyr smiled and took control of his 13-foot tall snow bear. He walked up to Yorielle slowly and got One Eye, Stalker, and Sly to creep up behind Yorielle. Varamyr stood up on his hind legs, feeling the slow breeze caress his pearly white fur.

Yorielle cowered in fear, seeing that he was surrounded, he balled up on the ground. Varamyr let out a howl of laughter, but it came out as an angry growl.

_I have an idea, _Varamyr opened his two eyes, "Get up" Varamyr commanded, still making no attempt to move from his throne, "Open your mouth" Varamyr couldn't hold back his smile, but Yorielle just gave him a confused look, "NOW" Varamyr waited a moment then opened his third eye to Blood Pearl, his snow bear.

Varamyr reached inside Yorielle's mouth with his razor claws and ripped out Yorielle's tongue quicker than Yorielle could have reacted. _Now that he won't trouble me with words and screams, it's time to secure him a front row seat, _Varamyr thought to himself, _I could just slip inside Yorielle and let him secure himself._ Varamyr looked around for a moment, _abomination._

Varamyr clenched his paws around Yorielle's waist, letting his claws lightly sink into Yorielle's waist. Then, with the other paw, he snapped both of Yorielle's legs and gently sat him down against a wall, as all Yorielle could do was cry silently in pain. Varamyr slipped into Sleek, his shadowcat, and rested him beside Yorielle. _I would usually send Sleek for this_ thought Varamyr, but slipped inside One Eye, the pack leader, nonetheless.

Varamyr headed out, trying to remember where the sisters had lived. Varamyr very rarely took more than one female from any given family; he had to have his limits. _They must have been the busty ones with the sun-kissed hair, _thought Varamyr as One Eye's body hardened. Varamyr seemed to remember taking these girl's maidenhead, if his memory served him. _The two older ones screamed in agony, but the third one seemed to like it. _

His pack of wolves, One Eye, Stalker, and Sly, came upon the hut, _a wolf for each girl. _Varamyr crept by the door to listen in.

"You have no reason to worry" the oldest girl seemed to be telling the youngest girl.

"Var controls _five _creatures and all Yori had was a spear that's worn down to a thread." the youngest seemed to be in distress.

"_Stop _calling him Var." The oldest scowled, "He is a monster and attaching a nickname is _stupid_" she shot a finger in her younger sister's face, "I'll hear no more of this, Verielle. Yori is the most formidable spearmen anyone has ever known. He can throw a spear faster and harder Torm's manhood" She shot a smile, trying to make light of the mood.

"Stop talking about _Tormund_." Verielle sighed in anger, "If Yori were to hear, he'd try to take him on and _that _would be even stupider than taking on Lord Varamyr"

The older sister scrunched up her nose in annoyance, "He. is. NOT. a. lord."

Varamyr was done hearing them squabble and let out a howl, as Sly and Stalker followed his moves. The girl's talk went to fearful murmers and within the minute, all three were out the door, ready for Varamyr.

Varamyr led them to his human body, with Sly and Stalker flanking on each side. When the girls entered Varamyr's throne room, he opened his two eyes, closing the third.

"Welcome back" Varamyr jested, finally getting up off his throne, he gestured towards Yorielle, "There lies Yori, but don't worry about him, he doesn't have much to say." Varamyr giggled.

All three girls let out a blood curdling scream in reaction to seeing Yorielle that brought a smile to Varamyr's face.

"Please, please, please, let him live Lord Varamyr Fiveskins" The oldest got on her hands and knees and motioned the other two sisters to do the same.

"I will, but I must prove to Yorielle the great spearman that I indeed am not guilty of raping three sisters" Varamyr smiled at the girls, "So you must replicate fucking me again, passionately and ecstatic, showing that it was _not _rape" Varamyr shot a look at Yorielle's angry, yet helpless face, "I will do nothing forceful; you are my lovers" Varamyr let down his trousers to release his already hardened cock. "First, I will have your names once again."

"Mine is Verielle" The youngest curtseyed.

"Mine is Esbedelda" the second oldest curtseyed as her breasts bounced up and down from the motion.

"And mine is Tarielle" the Eldest curtseyed, trying to shield her incredible displeasure.

"Take everything off." Varamyr commanded and the three girls did as he asked, "Verielle, come here and show me how your mouth works"

Verielle had beautiful curly red hair that gently fell from her shoulders, slightly covering her breasts. _Her breasts are as formidable as Yori's Spear throwing should have been_. She stood a little over five feet tall and had cute freckles that speckled her white skin.

Verielle got down on her knees, resting on the shadowcat pelt that was positioned on the floor. She lightly pulled back the skin and kissed Varamyr's mushroom and then proceeded to stroke it with her mouth, going up and down in a vigorous rhythm. Juices slobbered from her mouth as she continued the motion and Varamyr let out periodic sighs of relief. Varamyr gently pushed the hair from her breasts and laid it across her back. He then proceeded to gently hold and caress Verielle's head. It started to become challenging for Varamyr to hold in his load, but he did not let go. Varamyr then gently pushed her head off his manhood.

"Very good" Varamyr was slightly out of breathe, but he laid down on the shadow cat pelt, "Now ride me until my load explodes inside of you." Varamyr commanded as he comfortably laid back, putting his hands behind his head.

Verielle started out slow, moving up and down and side to side, but then progressed faster, moving her whole body with her. Her breasts shook vigorously up and down, until Varamyr decided to rest his hands on them, clenching them gently, but firm. As the movement progressed, Varamyr slid his hand down to her waist and to her rear, feeling it flop up and down with every motion and then the time came when he could no longer hold it any longer and white cream filled the castle that was hidden behind the red bush. _That was one of the best fucks I've ever had_, thought Varamyr.

"Now I will show my love to you, but first you must wash out the outside of your cunt." Varamyr opened his third eye to Stalker and retrieved a bucket of water. As Varamyr was being pleasured by Verielle, One Eye had taken onto Sly and was vigorously humping Sly in the corner of Varamyr's hut. Varamyr gave the water to Verielle and she gently caressed herself to clear up the white cream.

Varamyr started by kissing Verielle on the lips; she was reluctant at first, but very quickly got into the mood. Varamyr then started to nibble lightly on her lip and then progressed down her neck, soon positioning himself in front of her formidable breasts. Varamyr gently caressed her nipples with his lips, trying to be as pleasurable as possible. _There's something incredibly satisfying about pleasuring females_, thought Varamyr as he started to move down to the spot in between her legs.

Verielle had a thick, silky red bush that was immediately moist to the touch. Varamyr dug his face inside bush so his tongue could hit the sweet spot. He gently caressed the sweet spot with his moist lips, sticking his tongue inside of her as soft as possible. Verielle gasped in delight, propelling her head to go back and her hands to massage Varamyr's head, matching Varamyr's movements. Verielle's bush was soaked at this point and a warm liquid was released, soaking Varamyr's beard as well.

"Was that satisfying Verielle?" Varamyr gently pushed his hands through her smooth red locks.

"It was absolutely..." Verielle stopped herself, glancing back at her two sisters who stood with disgusted looks on their face, "It was satisfying to please Lord Varamyr Fiveskins" Verielle stiffly replied.

Varamyr pointed at Esbedelda, "you" he commanded. _This one lacks slightly in the breasts, but makes up for that tenfold in her face._ Esbedelda walked towards Varamyr very shyly, but once she approached him fully, she brought back her shoulders, exposing everything to Varamyr. She then brought out a bright, but obviously forced, smile and brushed her hair back. Esbedelda's hair lay straight down, as oppose to Verielle's curly hair, but it was still sun-kissed and shone in the light of the sun.

"Could you turn for me?" Varamyr took a step back as she slowly twirled around and Varamyr was confronted with one of the best attributes he could have hoped for. _That booty."_Stop" Varamyr commanded as he focused in on her rear. _I know what I can do with this one, but I must be careful to make it not be considered rape._

"Where would Lord Varamyr want me?" Esbedelda was trying her best to sound pleasing.

"You have the nicest ass I have ever seen" proclaimed Varamyr as he approached her, "Would you mind if I used it?" Varamyr gently squeezed her right cheek.

"My body is free-roam to you" she jutted out, giving a deep gulp, as if she knew what was coming. _Not rape in my books._

"Get on your belly and stick your cheeks out." Varamyr whispered in her ear and she started to do as he commanded. _Her face would be wasted. _"Stop." Esbedelda looked confused as if she had done something horribly wrong, "Get on your back and raise your legs up." Varamyr thought for a moment, "How flexible are you?"

"I...I...I suppose I am." Esbedelda looked uncomfortable, "Why?"

"How far back can you take your legs?" Varamyr studied Esbedelda as she took back her legs as far as she could. _Perfect._

Varamyr's manhood was as hard as valyrian steel once he approached Esbedelda. Varamyr rested his hands on the ground beside Esbedelda's waist to secure his position as he lightly rubbed the tip of his package against Esbedelda's butthole that was sticking straight out in the perfect position for penetration.

"Hold on tight." Varamyr thrusted inside of Esbedelda as she let out a painful sigh that made it unclear whether she was satisfied or not, but probably not. Varamyr continued to thrust inside of her as she continued to sigh, which slowly turned into a moan of sorts. Varamyr could feel Esbedelda's anus loosening up with every thrust and suddenly he almost felt his seed releasing, so he pulled out and resisted the urge of shooting out his seed onto Esbedelda just yet.

Esbedelda was clearly exhausted, though the pain from her anus had most likely dissipated.

"My love, how would you like to finish me?" Varamyr rested on one knee, looking deep into Esbedelda's beautiful blue eyes. _Please say mouth, please say mouth, please say mouth._

"If m'lord would like it, I would love to take his package in the mouth." _She probably just doesn't want to risk the chance of bearing a child, but I don't mind, as long as I can shove this mammoth of a cock in her face._

Varamyr stood straight up as Esbedelda got on both her knees and took a gulp. She started out by brushing away the bush that covered Varamyr's manhood and then she proceeded to caress the hardened manhood to prepare it for her mouth. _Her hands aren't as gentle as Verielle's, but Verielle's would be pretty damn hard to beat. _Esbedelda then lightly kissed the tip of Varamyr's manhood and proceeded to put his entire manhood in her mouth, caressing it firm, yet gently with her lips. She went up and down his cock with such finesse that it took a mere few minutes and Varamyr's load was coming out into Esbedelda's mouth so fast that Varamyr had no time to warn her. _She looks cute with a mouth full of seed._ Esbedelda immediately gagged and threw up her seed, proceeding to cough. _I bet Verielle would have taken it._

Varamyr laid back, worn out from two exertions in a row, "I'm worn out from giving out so much love, my loves" Varamyr gave a gasp for air, "You can tend to Yorielle while I rest in the back, but don't you dare leave this hut." Varamyr motioned towards his three wolves who were finally done mating and we're now standing by the only exit. Varamyr exited to his chambers and laid out onto his bed, shutting both of his eyes, to open his third.

This time Varamyr skinchanged into Sly so that he could listen in on what the three girls were going to talk about while hiding.

Verielle and Esbedelda were talking together while taking care of Yorielle, and Tarielle was standing at the side with a face as white as a sheep

"What are you doing?" Esbedelda asked Tarielle as she just stared back at her, "he gave us only a little while to take care of Yorielle."

"Look at him!" Verielle intruded, stepping back from Yorielle, causing both of her sisters to stare at her in horrified astonishment, "what use is he with two broken legs and no tongue" she took a pause as the other two sisters still were stunned, "the way I see it, he's dead and if we try and take care of him, we're feeding a diseased cow unable of producing milk or meat." _Damn, _thought Varamyr as he sat in the corner inside Sly's body.

Tears streamed from Verielle's face and seemed to be completely distraught from the truth she so blatantly spoke. Tarielle put on a sad, sorrowful face as she approached Verielle with arms wide open.

"It's okay, it's okay" Tarielle said as she snuggled into Verielle's face, comforting her, "you're right, Yorielle is dead to us and that's a hard thing to accept." A single tear streamed from Tarielle's left eye, "I suppose, given the situation, Varamyr could be the one to take care of us, while we take care of him through the nights." She suggested as more of a suggestion than a statement.

"It's not ideal...but Varamyr doesn't seem that bad to me, especially not under the covers." Verielle sniffled.

Tarielle simply nodded and bit her top lip gently. "You were a smart one Verielle." Tarielle gave a sigh as she positioned herself to hug Verielle, with her arms gently wrapped around Verielle's tender neck. "But he _killed _Yorielle" her voice suddenly turned violent as her hands found themselves around Verielle's neck, squeezing tightly, "he fucking _killed_ Yorielle as you said and made _you _fuck him like his own bitch!" _Should I intervene? _Life slowly left Verielle and she was soon motionless, "YOUR DEAD TO _ME" _Tarielle screamed, still squeezing the lifeless body of Verielle._ I suppose I was done with Verielle anyways._

Esbedelda still stood behind them, now standing in absolute horror, not sure what to do or say. An awkward silence proceeded Verielle's death.

"She's right." Tarielle spoke bluntly, "he's too weak to even react to us."

"You...you still h..h..have to p..p..pleas..sure va..va..Varamyr." Esbedelda was scared for her life.

"He can fucking hear you Es." Tarielle shot a look at Sly.

_Do I trust her mouth around my dick?...NO!_

"I..."

"Sit the fuck down!" Tarielle interrupted Esbedelda as Varamyr exited his chambers. Tarielle shoved him to the ground. _I was gonna let her go..._

Tarielle ripped off Varamyr's pants and immediately started stroking his manhood, which was already stone hard, then she put her mouth around it and went up and down on it, so fast Varamyr couldn't even react. Then she whipped her mouth off and shoved his manhood in between her legs, riding it as fast as she could. _I Need to find more crazy women. _Varamyr exploded inside of her almost immediately.

"It was lovely, my love." She mocked as she fled the hut and Varamyr was out of breathe.

Esbedelda gulped and put Yorielle over her shoulder and carried him out too. _Damn, she strong too._

Varamyr was still lying on the ground, exhausted when he heard someone enter his hut. _I don't usually lie on the ground, butt naked..._

The man was average height, long-legged and somewhat slim, broad in chest and shoulders, and a sharp face with brown eyes and long brown hair, with speckles of grey. He carried a lute on his back and had a relatively large man behind him with a masculine red beard that filled his face.

"Har!" the red-bearded man chuckled as he saw Varamyr on the floor with his manhood out for all to see.

"I'm here to make a deal with you" the man with a lute spoke.

Varamyr laughed, "What kind of deal can a man such as you offer me?"

"One that would solidify you as a true lord with true freedoms." the man stepped forward, "The name's Mance Rayder."


End file.
